Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) enables efficient delivery of a wide variety of differentiated, end-to-end services. MPLS supports delivery of such services using label switched paths (LSPs). Depending on different factors, hundreds or even thousands of LSPs may be provisioned in a given MPLS network. As network conditions change, LSPs provisioned in a given MPLS network often need to be changed.
Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) Media Access Control (MAC) Virtual Private Networking (VPN) supports BGP-based distribution of MAC addresses in a Virtual Private LAN Service (VPLS).
Unfortunately, there is no operable solution to the problem of providing BGP MAC-VPN within the context of infrastructure based on MPLS labels due to, illustratively, the lack of an operable mechanism or procedure for label allocation.